An Angel's Choice in Knights
by Arisu
Summary: In the middle of a teasing, one new person steps up to defend Serena. Now, Darien must show Serena his caring side before he loses her to his new class mate.


An Angel's Choice in Knights  
Part 1  
By: Alys  
PG  
mazzei@isoc.net  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that summer is already over. Yesterday   
was our last day of freedom, and now it is back to getting   
up early and going to school," complained Serena as she   
walked down the street with her 4 best friends.  
  
"Serena, don't you mean, it is now time for being late and   
failing?" joked Raye.  
  
"You know she is right Serena. Fourth year is going to be   
much harder. You are going to really need to try."  
  
"I know Amy, I know."  
  
"Come on you two lay off. It is our first day, and you are   
already lecturing her," said Lita.  
  
"Yea, and besides she isn't late today," added Mina.  
  
"It's a fluke, nothing more," sighed Raye.  
  
Laughing, the girls made their way to school. It didn't   
take them long, and soon they were outside the school   
gate. It wasn't a huge school, but it was pretty big.   
Outside the front of school other students were talking   
about their summer, and comparing classes. Making their  
  
way inside the girls made their way to their classroom.   
  
Inside they found seats close to each other and sat down.  
  
"I wonder if we are going to have any cute guys in our   
  
class," sighed Mina.  
  
"Oh I hope that one guy from last year is in our class,"   
added Raye.  
  
"What one guy?" asked Lita.  
  
"Darien of course."  
  
"Darien?" asked Serena. "Why would you want that jerk to   
be in our class? I hope he is on the other side of the   
building."  
  
"Serena, you know you like him," said Lita.  
  
"How could I possibly like him? He is always teasing me,   
and he calls me the stupid name all the time…"  
  
"What? Meatball Head? I think it suits you."  
  
"Shut up Raye. It does not suit me."  
  
"If it didn't suit you, I wouldn't have given it to you in   
the first place," said a new voice from behind Serena.   
Slowly, Serena turned to see none other then Darien   
himself.  
  
"O please tell me you are not in my class. Please?"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but this is my class too."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yep. Now meatball head what are you going to do?"  
  
"Don't call me that. It's not my name. I am not a meatball   
head."  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Wells lets see. First you are always late, you are always   
running into people, you're a cry baby…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Mean While (and a little bit before the fight)  
  
  
  
"This is really not such a bad place. Even though compared   
to our last school, this one is pretty small," said Seiya.  
  
"I can't believe we decided to switched school. Would   
someone please tell me why we did this again?" asked   
Yaten.  
  
"Because it is what we decided to do. Now com one and lets   
go," sighed Taiki.  
  
As the three guys headed to the front entrance Seiya   
caught sight of a certain blond heading into the school   
with her friends. Interested in what their friend was   
looking at, Yaten and Taiki turned to look also.  
  
"Seiya, what are you staring at?" asked Yaten, hoping it   
wasn't the passing girls.  
  
"Please tell me your not drooling over one of those five,"   
said Taiki.  
  
"I would hardly say drooling," said Seiya.  
  
"What ever. Come on lets go," continued Yaten.  
  
Walking into the school the three made their way to their   
classroom. Walking through the halls they ignored the   
  
stares of all, even the ones coming from some of the most   
  
popular girls. When they got to their room, Seiya and the   
others walked in, just in time to see the beginning of a   
soon the be huge argument.  
  
"Don't call me that. It's not my name. I am not a meatball   
head."  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Wells lets see. First you are always late, you are always   
running into people, you're a cry baby…"  
  
  
  
Back to Serena and Darien  
  
"You're lazy, you never do your homework, and I have never   
seen you get higher then a "C" on any test. I think that   
makes you a meatball head." Glancing down, Darien saw that   
he had truly gone to far. Serena was about to burst into   
tears. "Idiot" he thought to himself as he looked down at   
the most pitiful sight he had ever seen. Serena was trying   
so hard not to cry yet tears were still running down her   
face.  
  
"Serena… I…"  
  
From behind him Darien heard new voices.  
  
"Seiya don't. Just stay out of it," whispered one.  
  
"Yaten's right. Just ignored it," added another.  
  
"Seiya!" said Yaten.  
  
Turning to see whom the voices belonged to, Darien came   
face to face with another guy about his own height. He had   
long black hair, tied into a ponytail at the nape of his   
neck. Behind him were two other guys, one slightly taller   
with brown hair, and the other had white hair and was   
shorter. Each had their hair tied in a ponytail too.  
  
Before Darien could anything to fix the current   
situation, Seiya had pushed him aside a knelt down next to   
Serena.  
  
"Are you all right?" Seiya asked Serena because he had   
also saw that she about to cry.  
  
"I… um… yes. I will be fine," stammered Serena. She then   
realized that she had been staring and blushed. Glancing   
at her friends, she saw that they were interested in what   
was going to happen to be much help.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yea. I mean I don't know why I should even care. He does   
this all the time. By the way, my name is Serena."  
  
"Mine's Seiya," then turning slightly and pointing to his   
friends, "and they are Taiki and Yaten."  
  
Before Serena could respond, she felt a sharp jab in her   
back. Getting the point, she introduced her friends.  
  
"And these are my friends, Mina, Amy, Lita, and Raye,"   
said Serena gesturing towards her friends. Each mumbled a   
hello or hi to Seiya, who returned greetings to them.  
  
"It's not right though," continued Seiya.  
  
"What?" ask Serena. She had completely dismissed the fight   
from her head already, choosing not to dwell on the   
unpleasant thought of seeing Darien in school every day.   
  
"I said it's not right. You should be used to such   
insults, because no one should be saying such things to   
any girls as pretty as you," said Seiya casting an upset   
glance towards Darien, and also hearing to disgusted sighs   
from behind him. Yaten and Taiki had always considered the   
three of them above most, and didn't really care to   
befriend anyone else. But Seiya had never really liked   
that whole way of being; and chose really not be like that   
if he could avoid it. And when he saw that way that jerk   
had been treating the angle that he had seen when he first   
arrived like dirt he couldn't help but step in.  
  
"You know Seiya," butted in Darien who did not want to   
look like he was beating up on Serena, "You can just walk   
right back out of this room and back where ever you came   
from. You have no clue what you are butting into here, and   
you shouldn't listen in on other's conversations anyways.   
Serena knows I was only playing. Don't you Sere?"  
  
Before Serena could answer the bell rang and their teacher   
walked in. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki took seats in the back,   
Darien towards the middle, and the girls towards the   
front. Like always, Serena found school a total bore, and   
soon she was off in her own little world. She knew it was   
a bad to start the habit all over again, but she just   
couldn't help it. Her teacher this year was Miss Hava, and   
from what she had heard, this Miss H. was a strict   
teacher. But already Serena was lost, and decided to   
concentrate on something else. And after what had happened   
this mourning, who could expect her to keep her mind on   
school anyways. It was so weird, the day started out like   
any other. But it all went confusing after that new guy   
Seiya stepped into the picture. She had never really   
minded Darien teasing her. He had been doing it ever since   
they had met last year. It wasn't really her fault that   
she had been late, and it was not her fault that he had   
been standing in her way while she had been running full   
speed to get to school. No, she had gotten used to the   
teasing everyday. It was strange though. A part of her   
wanted and liked the fact that he paid attention to her.  
  
Taking the time to break from her thoughts, Serena looked   
up to see what Darien was doing. Since he was behind her,   
she turned her head and acted as though she was looking at   
the clock. What she saw surprised her. Darien was sitting   
the looking at her, a thoughtful expression on his face.   
She only caught a quick look, because as soon as she had   
turned around, Darien put his attention back on the   
teacher. Before Serena turned around herself she took a   
quick glance at the back of the room where Seiya and his   
friends were sitting. Again she was slightly surprised at   
what she saw. Seiya too was looking at her, a more of a   
concerned looked on his face, like he was thinking over a   
problem that was important. But instead of refocusing on   
the teacher when he saw her, Seiya gave her a small smile   
before looking back at the teacher.  
  
"I wonder what they are thinking about?" thought Serena as   
she turned back to facing forward. "Could it have been me?   
No, Darien wouldn't be thinking about me. His ego would   
never let him. Probably thinking about a way to get back   
at Seiya for interrupting his fun. But then what is Seiya   
thinking about? I don't think he care to think a way to   
upset Darien. But then I wouldn't know. Darien is one of   
the most popular guys, maybe Seiya in thinking on how to   
rival Darien. No I don't think that is it either. He seems   
too nice to care about stuff like that. I mean earlier he   
stood up for me, even though he didn't even know me. He   
seems so sweet to me. OH! This is so confusing!" thought   
Serena as she sighed. She did not need this right now.   
School was already confusing enough without thinking about   
guys.  
  
"Why me?" she mumbled quietly as she laid her head on her   
desk. The only thing she wanted to think about at the   
moment was when lunch was…  
  
  
  
  
  
**************** Meanwhile ******************  
  
  
"That was close," thought Darien as he pretended to pay   
attention to Miss H. as she rambled on about who knows   
what. "I can't let her catch me staring at her. I am such   
an idiot. I had the perfect chance to make a good   
impression and what do I do? I blow it. I just can't help   
it. I get so tongue tied around her that the only thing I   
can say is insults. Why oh why does she have this affect   
on me? There just seems to be something different about   
her that wants me to act me best, but all I do is act my   
worst."  
  
Darien had always been the one to get what ever he wanted.   
He was good at school, sports, and anything else thrown   
his way. Most girls would have loved to be named his   
official girlfriend, and his ebony hair, and deep dark   
blue eyes didn't help turn any girl away. But Serena never   
seemed to notice anything good about him.  
  
"And why would should she?" he thought as he started to   
study her again. All he ever did was insult her. "Darien   
my friend, you are never going to win her over. You are a   
jerk and you know it. Why would she ever like you? And now   
you have this new guy Seiya in the picture. She is sure to   
like him. Good grief the first thing he does is come in   
and stand up for her. Who could resist that?" continued   
Darien as he let out a mental sigh as he looked to the   
back of the room. Sure enough Seiya was looking at Serena,   
which didn't help his current mood at all. Suddenly out of   
no where he heard a soft sigh and a mumbled "Why me?"   
Turning his attention back to Serena he saw her lay her   
head on her desk. She looked confused to him, like there   
was something she just couldn't figure out.  
  
"I wonder what she is thinking about. Probably Seiya. Yea   
I bet that is it. I know she would never think about me. I   
almost made her cry. I need to stop this now, or I am   
going to lose any chance I still have. I got to find   
someway to make up to her."  
  
And with that Darien finally started to pay attention to   
the teacher at the front, not knowing how hard it was   
going to be to keep his new promise.  
  
  
  
  
  
End Part 1  
  



End file.
